finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tidus
|englishva=James Arnold Taylor Cree Summer (jovem) |motioncapture = Masakazu Morita |gameplay=true |quotes=true |other appearances=true |dissidia=true |gallery=true }} Tidus é o personagem principal de Final Fantasy X, um jogador em ascensão de blitzball de Zanarkand. Após o gigantesco monstro conhecido como Sin atacar sua cidade natal, Tidus é transportado para o mundo de Spira. Perdido, confuso e aparentemente deslocado, Tidus conhece uma evocadora recém formada chamada Yuna e seus guardiões. Yuna foi designada a uma peregrinação para por um fim em Sin e, ao se juntar a Yuna em sua peregrinação, Tidus espera encontrar seu caminho de volta para casa. Yuna é a personagem principal em Final Fantasy X-2, mas o seu relacionamento com Tidus funciona como a principal motivação para ela começar sua missão. Pronúncia Como Tidus nunca é diretamente referido por seu nome em diálogos escutados, sendo chamado por pronomes impessoais (você, ele, novo cara, brother), a pronúncia de seu nome entre os fãs às vezes é incerta, embora sua pronúncia japonesa seja Tee-da. Isto foi confirmado em Kingdom Hearts, onde ele aparece em uma ponta, e também foi confirmado em uma entrevista com James Arnold Taylor, que dublou Tidus na versão em inglês. O nome de Tidus é pronunciado como Tee-dus tiːdʌs em trailers e comerciais lançados antes do jogo.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjgkfgCnDWc Em Kingdom Hearts II, embora Tidus não apareça, Selphie o menciona, pronunciando seu nome como Tie-dus taɪːdʌs. Embora não tenha relação, a pronúncia de seu nome entre fãs pode ser afetada por sua semelhança com a palavra inglesa "tide" ("maré" em português), e o nome "Titus". Em Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, um personagem confunde o nome "Titan" com "Tidus". No então, na versão em inglês de Dissidia Final Fantasy, todos os personagens se referem a ele como Tee-dus. Mais recentemente, ele é chamado de Tee-dus na versão inglesa de Final Fantasy X -Will-. Perfil Aparência left|150px|Retrato de Tidus. Tidus tem cabelos loiros despenteados, divididos em camadas pontiagudas; seu cabelo é castanho em flashbacks de sua infância. Ele usa o logotipo do seu time de blitzball, o Zanarkand Abes, como um pingente de prata, e ela também está impressa na perna direita de seu macacão. Tidus veste sua própria roupa, e não o uniforme padrão dos jogadores de blitzball, tendo uma perna da calça mais longa e outra mais curta, semelhante a Jecht, que usava uma faixa presa em seu cinto que descia em sua perna direita e uma bermuda. Ele usa sapatos amarelos e pretos, uma luva na mão esquerda e outra preta na mão direita, uma jaqueta amarela com um capuz branco, e uma ombreira azul e armadura sobre seu braço esquerdo. Seu macacão negro que usa sobre suas outras roupas é preso por um cinto preto que possui uma corrente de metal. Na arte de Final Fantasy X -Will-'', Tidus tem aspectos do design de Jecht, vestindo uma faixa em sua cabeça semelhante. Personalidade right|150px|Modelo CG de Tidus. Tidus é otimista e despreocupado, e à primeira vista parece infantil. Ele fica mais sério quando as coisas ficam agitadas, e apesar de se jeito despreocupado, esconde um passado problemático. Tidus é sensível e até mesmo ao dar uma resposta emocional para a maioria de seus argumentos, tende a dar uma boa justificativa. Ter visto seu pai jogar blitzball por toda a sua infância o impulsionou a se tornar um jogador também. Para desgosto de Tidus, ele tem semelhanças com seu pai, mesmo quase sempre negando isso, e nunca se preocupa sobre a situação presente, deixando as coisas para outro dia, traços que ele desprezava em seu pai. A semelhança de Tidus com seu pai é apontada por Auron, que diz que Tidus é "aquele que foge". Uma grande parte da personalidade de Tidus foi moldada pelos comentários que ele usou para ignorar seu pai, sendo que ele cresceu com raiva dele. Apesar de ter sido ofensivo por fora, em seu coração, Jecht estava orgulhoso de seu filho. Tidus confronta sua infância e sua relação com seu pai enquanto vive sua nova vida em Spira, e amadurece em um atleta egocêntrico e franco a partir de um herói altruísta. História Final Fantasy X thumb|left|Tidus, segundos antes do jogo de blitzball começar. Tidus, um cidadão de Zanarkand, estava prestes a jogar uma partida de blitzball na Copa Memorial de Jecht - um torneio em homenagem a seu pai perdido, que havia desaparecido há dez anos, durante uma expedição para treinar blitzball no mar. As pessoas reverenciavam mas habilidades de Jecht como inigualáveis, e Tidus se pressionava para corresponder, se não superar, as habilidades de seu pai. Durante o torneio, Zanarkand é atacada por Sin, uma imensa criatura que estava envolta em água. A cidade é destruída em seu ataque, mas Tidus escapa antes do estádio de blitzball entrar em colapso. Tidus se reúne com Auron fora do estádio de blitzball, mas o tempo para e um menino em vestes roxas aparece diante dele, alegando que algo estava prestes a começar. Depois que o menino desaparece, Tidus continua ao lado de Auron, que revela que a força que estava destruindo a cidade era chamada de "Sin" e dá a Tidus "um presente de Jecht", uma espada longa. Juntos, eles lutam em seu caminho para o monstro, e Auron arrasta Tidus para as suas profundezas, alegando que este era o começo da sua história. thumb|Tidus acampando no templo abandonado. Tidus desperta no Templo de Baaj no mundo de Spira, onde ele é encontrado por um grupo de resgate Al Bhed que o recrutam para a sua operação de salvamento de uma aeronave. Ele faz amizade com uma garota Al Bhed chamada Rikku e conta a ela sua vida em Zanarkand e sua carreira como a estrela do Zanarkand Abes. Rikku fica relutante em acreditar nele, perguntando se ele havia respirado a toxina de Sin, que é conhecida por causar amnésia, já que mil anos haviam se passados desde a destruição de Zanarkand. Rikku explica que, como Zanarkand era um lugar sagrado, seria prudente não contar a nenhum Yevonite sua vida lá. Depois de ser derrubado do Salvage Ship por um ataque de Sin, Tidus é levado para a Ilha de Besaid. Tidus conhece Wakka, treinador e capitão do time de futebol Besaid Aurochs, que estava impressionado com o talento de Tidus. Tidus decide ficar com a história de ter sido vítima da toxina de Sin para que as pessoas pensem que ele era um herege. Wakka leva Tidus para a aldeia e no Templo de Besaid, eles descobrem que um evocador aprendiz não havia retornado do Cloister of Trials. Preocupado que o evocador pudesse estar em perigo, Tidus corre atrás dele apesar da advertência do padre sobre obedecer os preceitos de Yevon. Wakka segue-o e encontra Tidus perto da entrada da Câmara do Fayth, onde ele conta sobre os fayth e os templos: apenas evocadores e os encarregados de sua tutela (como Wakka) podiam entrar nele e enfrentar as provações. Tidus encontra a evocadora Yuna, que havia acabado de completar os testes e obteve o Aeon Valefor, e seus tutores a acompanham, Lulu e Kimahri Ronso. Naquela noite, Tidus acorda de um sonho onde seu pai o coloca para baixo. Ele ouve Lulu repreendendo Wakka, alegando que ele só estava interessado em Tidus porque ele lembrava seu falecido irmão, Chappu. Wakka mais tarde explica que Chappu, que havia sido membro dos Crusaders - o grupo dedicado a proteger Spira de Sin - foi morto no ano anterior, e dá a antiga espada de Chappu para Tidus, a Brotherhood. Yuna sai em sua jornada para derrotar Sin com seus guardiões Wakka, Lulu e Kimahri. Tidus vai junto, já que Wakka planejava levá-lo a um torneio de blitzball em Luca, na esperança que alguém vá reconhecê-lo lá. [[Arquivo:Tidus and yuna.jpg|thumb|left|Tidus e Yuna ''en route para Kilika.]] Ao navegarem para Kilika, Tidus descobre que Yuna acreditava que ele realmente era de Zanarkand, pois "um homem chamado Jecht" lhe havia dito a mesma coisa quando ela era mais jovem. Yuna explica que Jecht ajudou seu pai, o Sumo Invocador Braska, como seu guardião. Quando Tidus diz a ela que Jecht desapareceu de Zanarkand há dez anos, Yuna diz que foi o dia em que Jecht chegou em Spira. Antes deles poderem conversar mais, o barco é atacado por Sin. O grupo luta contra Sin e seus ovos, mas ao chegar no Porto de Kilika, encontram o mesmo e a aldeia destruídos. Yuna realiza um envio, uma cerimônia que envia os espíritos dos mortos para o Farplane. Depois de adquiris Ifrit no Kilika Temple, o grupo chega em Luca para o Campeonato de Blitzball anual, com Tidus descobrindo que seu novo time, o Besaid Aurochs, era o alvo do torneio, tendo uma maré de derrotas de vinte e três anos. Ele, no entanto, não estava acostumado a perder, e tente incentivar um novo entusiasmo pela vitória dentro do time. Tidus e os outros testemunham a chegada do Grande Mestrr Mika e o mais novo Maester, Seymour Guado, um homem que é meio-humano e meio-Guado. Tidus e Yuna exploram a cidade e ele ensina-a assobiar, prometendo vir correndo quando ela chamar para eles não se perderem na multidão. Yuna fica animada sobre os rumores de Auron estar em torno da cidade, em guardião lendário que também serviu Braska, uma revelação que surpreende Tidus. Os velhos rivais de Kimahri, Biran e Yenke Ronso, começam uma briga com ele e quando Tidus ajuda-o, Yuna é raptada pelo time de blizball Al Bhed Psyches. Tidus, Kimahri e Lulu salvam-na do navio Al Bhed, e Tidus descobre que Yuna era meio-Al Bhed por causa de sua mãe. Lulu adverte Tidus para não contar sobre a linhagem de Yuna à Wakka, já que ele "nunca teve muito amor pelos Al Bhed". thumb|Tidus e Auron reunidos. Os Aurochs jogam contra o Luca Goers na final. Tidus toma o lugar de Wakka no início, mas depois sai por causa dos pedidos da torcida por Wakka. O estádio é atacado por fiends e Tidus e Wakka combatem-nos e correm para Auron. Seymor invoca o Aeon Anima para destruir os fiends. Tidus confronta Auron querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, mas o último só afirma que Sin era Jecht. Tidus, atordoado, recusa a acreditar. Auron e Tidus se juntam ao grupo de Yuna como seus guardiões. Ela tenta animar Tidus, ensinando-lhe como sorrir, mesmo quando ele estiver se sentindo triste. Yuna explica que Sin era a punição da humanidade por sua vaidade, e não iria embora a menos que tenham pagado, e como o Aeon Final - a única maneira de destruir Sin - esperava nas ruínas de Zanarkand. No final da Mi'ihen Highroad, Tidus e o grupo são parados pelos Crusaders que estavam planejando a "Operação Mi'hen", onde os Crusaders e os Al Bhed iriam unir forças para atrair Sin em uma armadilha e destruí-lo com canhões de machina supostamente tão poderosos quanto aeons. Os Crusaders deixam o grupo de Yuna sob as ordens do Maester Seymour. Sin ataca e reduz os Crusaders a cinzas. Quando ele recua para o mar, Tidus o persegue, alucinando seu pai, e acorda perto da Djose Highroad onde Yuna estava enviando os soldados caídos ao Farplane. Tidus se reúne com Auron e ele novamente diz que Sin era Jecht e que o motivo que Sin apareceu foi para ver seu filho. Auron diz à Tidus que Jecht queria lhe mostrar seu poder de modo que Tidus fosse matá-lo. thumb|left|Tidus encontra Rikku novamente nas margens do Moonflow. O grupo atravessa o rio Moonflow em um Shoopuf e Wakka mostra a Tidus uma cidade submersa. Tidus aprende mais sobre a história de Spira e a Guerra Machina que ocorreu 1000 anos atrás, quando Zanarkand foi destruída e Sin apareceu pela primeira vez. Yuna é sequestrada por um robô machina Al Bhed que a leva para debaixo d'água, mas Tidus e Wakka pulam para salvá-la. Na margem, Tidus s encontra com Rikku novamente, aliviado a encontrar sua primeira amiga em Spira, e se assusta por ela ter sido a pessoa que controlava a machina que havia capturado Yuna. Depois de uma conversa com Yuna, Rikku se junta ao grupo como sua guardiã, escondendo sua identidade como Al Bhed de Wakka. A casa do Maester Seymour no Guadosalam se encontrava no caminho da peregrinação para que o grupo brevemente pare lá, e são bem recebidos por Seymour. Seymou fica fixado em Yuna, alimentando a antipatia de Tidus para ele à luz de seus próprios sentimentos que cresciam em relação a ela. Seymou mostra ao grupo uma esfera que continha uma gravação da antiga Zanarkand e conta a história de como Yunalesca, a primeira evocadora que derrotou Sin com o Aeon Final, teve seu marido como seu guardião e seu vínculo permitiu seu sucesso. Seymou pede a mão de Yuna em casamento em nome do bem de Spira, mas ela pede tempo e o grupo visita o Farplane, o local onde se encontravam os espíritos dos mortos. Dentro do Farplane, qualquer um pode invocar imagens de seus entes queridos falecidos desencadeadas por sua memórias. Yuna, desconhecendo a identidade de Sin, diz a Tidus que Jecht ainda devia estar vivo, pois ele não apareceu no Farplane. Quando sua mãe aparece, Tidus percebe que ele culpou Jecht por sua morte, e estava ressentido por ela sempre ignorá-lo quando seu pai estava por perto. Ao sair, o "fantasma" de Jyscal Guado escapa do Farplane. Depois de Yuna enviá-lo, uma sphere cai das roupas de Jyscal, e ela pega-a. thumb|Tidus cai no quarto de Yuna na Rin's Travel Agency. Ao cruzar as Thunder Plains, o grupo para na Rin's Travel Agency e Yuna fica em um quarto. Tidus passava pelo corredor quando escuta um homem falando no quarto de Yuna. Quando ele tenta escutar o que ele falava, a porta cai e ele cai no quarto, pegando Yuna assistindo a sphere que mostrava o falecido pai de Seymour, Jyscal Guado. Yuna explica que a sphere era a vontade de Jyscal, onde ele pedia para "cuidar do meu filho". Yuna decide aceitar a proposta de Seymour e viaja para o Lake Macalania onde Seymour aguardava sua resposta. Depois de um encontro com os Al Bhed, que mais uma vez tentam sequestrar Yuna, o grupo dirige snowmobiles até o templo. Se Tidus for acompanhado por Lulu, ela finalmente irá acreditar que Tidus veio de fora de Spira depois que ele pergunta se uma pessoa poderia se tornar o Sin. Se ele for acompanhado por Rikku, ela revela que é prima de Yuna e que se preocupa com a segurança de Yuna se ela continuar com sua peregrinação. Se ele for acompanhado por Auron na segunda viajem ao templo, Auron o adverte para não agir impulsivamente. Se ele for acompanhado por Kimahri, Tidus pergunta sua opinião sobre Rikku ser Al Bhed, e Kimahri explica que mesmo que Ronsos supostamente não gostam dos Al Bhed como seguidores de Yevon, ele confiava em Rikku como uma amiga. No Templo de Macalania, eles descobrem pela sphere de Jyscal que Seymour havia matado seu pai para ganhar o título de Maester, e Yuna tinha planejado se casar com Seymour com a condição de que ele iria se entregar. Quando eles confrontam Seymour, são forçados a batalhar com o mesmo, matando-o. Antes dos Guado poderem apreender Tidus e os outros, Sin - que estava sob o lago congelado, e havia sido atraído pela "Hymn of the Fayth" que emanava sobre o templo - arrasta-os, e eles são levados aos desertos da Ilha Bikanel. Sem Yuna, Rikku guia seus amigos para a Home, o santuário dos Al Bhed, na esperança de encontrá-la lá, mas eles encontram a cidade sobre ataque dos Guado. No Santuário dos Evocadores, o grupo encontra outros evocadores que os Al Bhed tinham sequestrado, mas Yuna não estava entre eles. A verdade sobre a peregrinação é contada a Tidus: a Evocação Final destruiria Sin, mas também o evocador, e era por isso que os Al Bhed queria deter sua prática. Tidus sofre um colapso emocional e jura encontrar uma maneira de manter Yuna viva. Todos evacuam para a aeronave dos Al Bhed, a Fahrenheit, que havia sido a aeronave que ajudou o grupo de salvamento de Rikku, quando Tidus chegou pela primeira vez em Spira. Eles se encontram com Cid, líder dos Al Bhed, e também o pai de Rikku e tio de Yuna, e leva-os para Bevelle onde Yuna estava sendo forçada a se casar com o agora não-enviado Seymour. left|thumb|Tidus e os outros se intrometem no casamento de Seymour e Yuna. Tidus e os outros guardiões se intrometem na cerimônia, mas não conseguem pará-la. Seymour comanda que os Warrior Monks acabem com eles, mas Yuna os distrai saltando da plataforma, evocando o aeon Valefor no ar, e escapando para a Câmara do Fayth onde ela revela o aeon de Bevelle, Bahamut. O grupo é julgado por matar Seymour e se aliar com Al Bhed, e são nomeado como traidores de Yevon. Yuna defense seu caso, dizendo que Seymour, como não-enviado, devia ser enviado para o Farplane, e fica chocada quando o Grande Maester Mika revela seu estado como um não-enviado também. Percebendo a profundidade da corrupção em Yevon, o grupo é condenado às masmorras de Via Purifico. Tidus, Wakka e Rikku lutam contra fiends subaquáticos e se reencontram com os outros. Na saída, eles enfrentam Seymour, que revela seus planos sobre usar Yuna para ele mesmo se tornar o próximo Sin e destruir Spira, "salvando" a todos do medo e sofrimento. O grupo derrota Seymour e retornam para as Macalania Woods onde Yuna, com a fé abalada, parte para a floresta. Tidus a segue e revela que ele sabia a verdade por trás da Evocação Final e pede desculpas por sempre estar falando sobre a vida depois que Sin for derrotado. Tidus tenta convencer Yuna a abandonar sua peregrinação e ficar com ele, embora Yuna considere que ela era incapaz de abandonar seu dever em Spira. Tidus a conforta, e eles se beijam sob a lua cheia. Na manhã seguinte, o grupo continua sua jornada em direção a Zanarkand, e Tidus e Rikku tentam bolar um plano para salvar Yuna. Em Mt. Gagazet, o grupo atravessa a Fayth Scar, uma massa de fayth invocados de uma só vez. Tidus desmaia e se encontra de volta em sua casa em Zanarkand. Ele encontra o menino estranho que ele tinha visto quado Sin atacou Zanarkand, e descobre que ele era um fayth. Ele revela que Tidus, Jecht e a Zanarkand que eles veem eram sonhos dos fayth, que foram ordenados a existirem após a Zanarkand original ser destruída. O fayth queria que Tidus derrotasse Sin permanentemente para que eles possam descansar, mas se ele conseguisse o sonho iria acabar e ele mesmo e Tidus irão desaparecer. Ele desaparece e deixa para Tidus apenas as palavras: "Você foi tocado por Sin.. você não é nada mais que apenas um sonho agora." thumb|Tidus, antes de batalhar contra Yunalesca. O grupo acampa nas proximidades das ruínas de Zanarkand e Tidus relata sua história aos outros. Em Zanarkand, eles testemunham visões do passado através de pyreflies, incluindo a infância de Seymour e os últimos capítulos da peregrinação de Braska. Eles encontram Yunalesca, a primeira evocadora a derrotar Sin, e que agora residia como uma não-enviada no Zanarkand Dome par conceder o Aeon Final para os evocadores que completam sua peregrinação. Tidus descobre que Sin era Jecht porque Aeon Final estava morto, e uma guardião próximo ao evocador terá que se sacrificar para se tornar um novo fayth, assim como Jecht fez. Após o Aeon Final perfurar a armadura de Sin, Yu Yevon, o ser no núcleo de Sin, possuiria o Aeon Final, matando seu evocador, e o transformaria em um novo Sin, continuando assim o ciclo. Yunalesca deixa o grupo para decidirem quem será sacrificado para se tornar o novo fayth para o Aeon Final, mas Tidus queria quebrar a "espiral da morte" já que Yuna não queria sacrificar nenhum de seus amigos. Yunalesca fica consternada com a relutância do grupo em seguir os ritos da peregrinação e se oferece para acabar com seu sofrimento por meio da morte. O grupo tem uma visão de Auron, no passado, confrontado Yunalesca enraivecido por causa da morte de Braska e da transformação de Jecht. Ela havia matado Auron, fazendo-o dele atualmente um não-enviado. Quando o Auron, no presente, incentiva os outros a lutarem contra Yunalesca, Tidus diz a Yuna para ver através de sua história juntos. Yunalesca é derrotada e, sem ela, os evocadores nunca vão ser capazes de derrotar Sin temporariamente novamente. Auron diz a Tidus que ele era um não-enviado o tempo todo, e seu espírito era incapaz de descansar por causa das promessas que fizera para Braska e Jecht. O grupo deixa Zanarkand decididos que não havia outra maneira de derrotar Sin. thumb|left|Tidus durante a batalha final. O grupo sobe a bordo da aeronave de Cid e planejam o próximo movimento: se eles pudessem derrotar o Aeon Final atual, Yu Yevon seria deixado espiritual e fisicamente vulnerável, que seria o momento onde eles poderiam ser destruí-lo. Para fazer isso, eles deviam invadir o corpo de Sin e destruir Yu Yevon em seu interior. Seymour, determinado a se tornar o novo Sin, tenta detê-los, mas o grupo o derrota, deixando-o fraco o suficiente para Yna finalmente enviá-lo. Quando eles viajam ainda mais para o interior de Sin, eles encontram Jecht, pai de Tidus e o Aeon Final de Braska. Jecht diz a Tidus que ele estava orgulhoso dele e embora seja difícil dele dizer, Tidus pôde ouvir que seu pai o ama. Jecht se transforma e o grupo derrota-o como o Aeon Final de Braska, libertando-o da posse de Yu Yevon. Yu Yevon possui cada um dos aeons de Yuna, e o grupo, por sua vez, derrota cada um até que Yu Yevon não tem mais nenhum lugar para se esconder. Tidus revela que ele vai desaparecer, uma vez que derrotar Yu Yevon, mas diz: "Eu sei que é egoísta, mas está é a minha história!". thumb|Tidus desaparecendo. Depois de derrotar Yu Yevon, Yuna envia os aeons e Auron para o Farplane. Os fayth partem e, por ser um sonho dos próprio fayth, Tidus deve ter o mesmo destino. Quando começa a desaparecer, ele pede desculpas a Yuna por não ser capaz de lhe mostrar sua Zanarkand e despede-se tristemente de seus amigos. Yuna corre até ele, mas atravessa-o. Yuna diz a Tidus que ama-o (na versão japonesa, ela simplesmente agradece a ele por sua ajuda) e Tidus abraça Yuna uma última vez. Ele dá um salto para fora da Fahrenheit e entra no Farplane, onde ele se reencontra com os espíritos de Braska, Auron e Jecht. Nas profundezas do organismo, entre pyreflies, Tidus acorda e nada em direção a superfície com um sorriso no rosto. ''Final Fantasy X-2 thumb|Tidus se reencontra com Yuna. Dois anos depois, Yuna vê uma [[Movie Sphere|gravação em uma sphere]] que mostra um homem semelhante a Tidus preso em uma jaula exigindo ver "a evocadora". A sphere obriga Yuna a se juntar aos Gullwings, um grupo de [[Sphere Hunter|caçadores de spheres]], e viaja por Spira na esperança de descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com o homem que ela ama. Maechen implica que a semelhança e habilidades de Tidus são a maneira dos fayth de recriar Shuyin da era dourada de Zanarkand. Se no final de sua jornada Yuna diz ao fayth que ela quer ver Tidus novamente, ele é revivido pelo fayth. Eles desperta nas profundezas do oceano e nada para a superfície se encontrando na costa da Ilha de Besaid. Tidus é cumprimentado por Yuna e uma multidão de pessoas na praia, incluindo Wakka, Lulu e seu bebê. ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Depois de se reunir com Yuna na costa da Ilha de Besaid, Tidus acompanha os outros de volta para a Vila. Ele fica surpreso ao ser apresentado a Vidina, o filho de Wakka e Lulu, e fala com Wakka e o Besaid Aurochs sobre tudo que aconteceu nesses dois anos ausente. Durante os preparativos para uma festa de boas vindas, Yuna estava ocupada cumprimentando os anciãos da aldeia no templo, e Lulu explica a Tidus que ele devia deixá-la sozinha por enquanto. Ao falar com Rikku, ela observa que, embora a aparência de Tidus não tenha mudado, ele não era mais tão alegre como há dois anos. Depois que Tidus é apresentado para Paine, ele e Rikku falam sobre as atividades dos Gullwings, o grupo caçador de ''spheres, as três novas facções de Spira (a Youth League, New Yevon, e Machine Faction), e também a razão de Yuna ter virado uma caçadora de spheres e como ela tinha trazido Tidus de volta com a ajuda do fayth. Depois, Wakka fala com Tidus sobre blitzball e Wakka tenta confirmar que ele era real e não um não-enviado. Tidus conhece Briar, um homem de poucas palavras vindo de Bevelle para trabalhar como sacerdote no Templo de Besaid; ele percebe que Tidus vinha da Zanarkand de mil anos atrás. A aeronave dos Gullwings tinha quebrado, Yuna desapareceu e uma tempestade iria acertar Besaid mais tarde naquela noite. Tidus procura por Yuna na praia e sobre a bordo do barco do Aurochs, mas acaba caindo no sono na cabine. Ao acordar, ele encontra o barco em movimento na escuridão com Yuna no lugar do capitão. Ela explica que os mais velhos queriam ouvir sobre suas histórias e aventuras com os Gullwings, e como ela se sentia culpada por ter roubado seu apoio espiritual após a queda de Yevon. Ele discorda e eles discutem; ele tenta beijá-la e ela se recusa, mas depois faz Yuna dizer que nunca queria deixá-lo. Ao tentar retornar para Besaid, Yuna e Tidus se perdem no mar tempestuoso e acabam naufragando em uma ilha desabitada que se assemelhava a Besaid. Eles encontram duas estátuas de pedra apontando para uma determinada direção que leva-os para uma área onde a aldeia seria, mas não havia nada. Tidus opina que eles tinham viajado mil anos no passado. Eles exploram a floresta na esperança de encontrar uma pista sobre como voltar para casa quando Tidus pisa em uma bomba e é morto. Ele é levado pelos sentimentos de Yuna para com ele, embora Tidus não tenha percebido o que aconteceu. Os dois se encontram sozinhos em um lugar que se assemelhava ao Templo de Besaid e se deparam com as estátuas dos deuses adorados pelas pessoas antes da era de Yevon: Kush, deusa da comida e abrigo; Velm, deus da segurança; Slon, deusa do arrependimento têmpero; Arb, deus do conhecimento; Luchel, deusa da guerra; Kanaela, deusa da proteção das trevas; Meiyou, deusa da luz; e Guarudo, deus do descanso. Eles deixam o templo e se deparam com uma mulher frágil de Bevelle chamada Kush. Ela não era a deusa de acordo co a estátua, mas apenas possuía aquele nome. Ela explica sobre o papel dos evocadores na guerra e os Bedore (o antigo nome dos Al Bhed). Yuna percebe que este era um mundo diferente e Kush se dispersa em pyreflies. Ela detecta a presença de outro evocador e diz a Tidus que eles deviam se encontrar com eles para encontrar um caminho de volta para casa. Tidus pressente o perigo e diz a Yuna para correr, mas ela hesita temendo que ele desapareça como Kush. Ela diz que queria ficar sozinha por um tempo e sai em uma caminhada, mas não retorna, deixando Tidus preocupado. Kush aparece para ele e faz uma proposta para conceder-lhe o poder de voltar ao seu mundo com a condição dele se encontrar com a "Kush" de seu mundo e matá-la para que ele e Yuna voltem juntos. Tidus não entende o que ela diz e ela lhe diz que um homem chamado Briar irá saber. Ela lhe concede um poder que lhe permite que Tidus volte ao imaginar seu mundo e assim, ele retorna a Besaid de seu mundo. Ele encontra a Vila de Besaid em pânico e todos o interrogam sobre o paradeiro de Yuna. Tidus explica que para trazer Yuna de volta eles deviam encontrar Briar de acordo com as ordens de Kush. Tidus tenta imaginar Yuna, na esperança que o poder de Kush irá ajudá-lo a alcançá-la, e encontra-a na praia já que ela tinha conseguido escapar do outro mundo por conta própria. Ele explia a Yuna sobre Kush e poder que ela lhe deu, e como deveria encontrá-la. Usando seu poder, eles encontram Kush, frágil, sentada em uma cadeira, e Yuna vê que ela era apenas uma ilusão. Briar, que na verdade era um não-enviado que ainda estava no mundo, fica aliviado ao se reencontrar com Kush. Ele agradece a Tidus e Yuna por ajudá-lo a encontrá-la antes de desaparecem juntos. Sem Kush, o poder que ela tinha concebido a Tidus e Yuna desaparece e Tidus retorna a Besaid. Os dois viajam para Zanarkand a pé já que a aeronave dos Gullwings não estava funcionando. Eles ficam no local onde Tidus ficou para contar sua história aos outros, e Yuna pergunta a Tidus se ele era real ou apenas um sonho. Ela sorri, rezando para que eles possam ficar juntos para sempre. No entanto, Yuna sabia que ela havia chamado Tidus através de seus sentimentos por ele, e se Tidus percebesse ele iria desaparecer. Final 100% de Final Fantasy X-2 Depois de viajar para Zanarkand, Tidus conta a Yuna sua teoria dos fayth reunirem pensamentos e os colocarem juntos novamente. Yuna pergunta se ele vai desaparecer novamente, mas Tidus diz que eles apenas deveriam cuidar um do outro. Yuna, brincando, empurra Tidus em uma piscina de água e Tidus brinca sobre Yuna não consolá-lo, mas ela aponta que ele não desapareceu. ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission No caso de obter um final Bom ou Perfeito, Yuna irá mencionar que vive com Tidus em Besaid. Esta cena sempre será mostrada quando o jogador conseguir um final 100% no [[Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster|''Remaster em HD]]. ''Final Fantasy X -Will- thumb|Arte de Tidus em ''Final Fantasy X -Will-''. Seis meses depois, Tidus se tornou um astro do blitzball em Spira, apesar de ser mais fraco do que costumava ser. Chuami e Kurgun são enviados a Besaid por Baralai, líder do Conselho de Spira, para se encontrar com Yuna, e se encontram com Tidus na estrada do Estádio de Bevelle. Chuami percebe que ele estava machucado e tinha pouca energia, embora tente esconder isso. Chuami e Kurgun voltam a Bevelle com Yuna, que corre para se encontrar com Tidus. Yuna já havia dito que Tidus era seu namorado, mas quando Chuami e Kurgum escutam a conversa entre os dois, parecia que os dois estavam terminando. Yuna estava com ciúmes da amiga de Tidus, Marphie, mas logo lhe diz que isso não importava mais, e já outra pessoa que gostava. Tidus pergunta quem ele é, mas Yuna diz que é alguém que ele não conhece e vai embora. Chuami e Kurgun partem acompanhando Yuna e Wakka, e retornam a Besaid com Tidus. Quando Tidus questiona Lulu sobre o novo interesse amoroso de Yuna, Lulu diz que pensou que Tidus conhecia Yuna melhor e diz a ele para descobrir por si mesmo. Ela diz que se algo mais pode ser trazido de volta, o renascimento de Sin não devia ser surpresa. Após Tidus descobrir o significado por trás das palavras de Lulu, eles partem. Em um navio com Lulu e Chuami, Tidus diz que queria seguir Yuna e os outros em sua nova jornada, uma vez que ele prometeu estar com ela para sempre. Jogabilidade thumb|Tidus atacando um fiend. Tidus é um clássico ''Warrior e usa espadas e escudos durante a batalha. Ele pode ser considerado parcialmente um Mago Temporal, pois ele usa habilidades como Haste, Slow e Delay Attack. Ele fica atrás de Auron em termos de Força e Defesa, mas compensa isso com alta melhora de Agilidade, Evasão e Precisão, o que lhe permite atacar inimigos mais rapidamente. Tidus começa sem comandos especiais, mas vai aprender rapidamente Cheer, Flee, Extract Speed, Provoke, e Delay Attack. O Overdrive de Tidus é Swordplay, onde ele aprende novas habilidades usando repetidamente suas antigas. Quando ele ataca um fiend que está no chão, ele executa um ataque regular; quando ataca um inimigo no ar, ele levanta sua espada para o alto e balança-a para a direita; quando batalha embaixo d'água, ele balança sua espada como se estivesse atacando um inimigo voador, e executa um ataque normal ao atacar um fiend mais rápido; um Maelspike, por exemplo. Nas versões International e HD Remaster de Final Fantasy X-2, Tidus pode ser recrutado como um membro da party através do sistema Creature Creator. Para recrutar Tidus, o jogador deve derrotá-lo na Farplane Cup na Fiend Arena e deve ganhar a taça depois. As habilidades que Tidus pode aprender naturalmente são Spiral Cu''t, ''Blitz Ace Hastega. Ele pode se equipar com qualquer uma das dresspheres comuns, e como todos os aliados monstros, Tidus é controlado pela IA do jogo. Além de poder ser combatido como um chefe durante a Farplane Cup na Fiend Arena. Citações de Batalha Criação e Desenvolvimento 220px|thumb|right|O protótipo de Tidus com Yuna e Auron em um desenho feito por [[Yusuke Naora.]] 225px|thumb|right|O projeto de Tidus antigo no trailer beta. No início do desenvolvimento, Tidus foi feito tendo cabelos pretos; Tidus, com cabelos negros, aparece em um vídeo beta no Square Millennium Event em 2000, aparecendo em 3D. A cor de seu cabelo foi mudado mais tarde, possivelmente para fazer sua aparência ser mais relacionada com o "sol", um tema recorrente para o seu personagem; o nome de Tidus vem da palavra "tida", que significa "sol" em Okinawa, e estabelece um contraste entre ele e Yuna, cujo nome significa "noite" em Okinawa. O contraste é representado por itens no jogo, nomeados em volta do sol e da lua nas respectivas Armas Celestiais deles. Aparentemente, Tidus é visto em uma arte conceitual protótipo de Final Fantasy X. No projeto de enredo original para Final Fantasy X, Tidus era um encanador com o trabalho de construir tubulações e despachar demônios subaquáticos coma a atitude de jovem rebelde membro de gangue japonês. Isto foi mudado por Yoshinori Kitase porque ele sentia que isso teria formado "um personagem principal fraco". Final Fantasy VII e Final Fantasy VIII tinham destacado protagonistas sérios (Final Fantasy IX foi criado por uma equipe diferente e é uma exceção) e para quebrar o uso desse tipo de personagem, Yoshinori Kitase criou Tidus sendo mais brincalhão e otimista.Final Fantasy 10: Kitase reveals the secrets of its success — Gamestm Kazushige Nojima considerou fazer Tidus ser um morto-vivo, mas isso foi mudado devido ao lançamento do filme O Sexto Sentido, que tem uma reviravolta na história semelhante. Como Auron não era o personagem principal, esse estado foi passado para ele.Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega, Creator's Salon, pg. 476-477 [[Arquivo:Tidus-FFX-artwork.png|thumb|left|Arte de Tidus com cabelos pretos do Final Fantasy Memorial Ultimania Vol. 3.]] Na maior parte de Final Fantasy X, os pensamentos e sentimentos de Tidus são narrados ao jogador por seu monólogo onde ele recita eventos do jogo. Isto foi incluído porque Nojima inicialmente ficou preocupado com o estabelecimento de uma ligação entre o jogador e o personagem principal; a história então foi feita de uma forma que o progresso através do mundo e o conhecimento crescente sobre isso se refletisse na narração de Tidus.DVD bônus "Beyond'' Final Fantasy''" incluído com as versões International e PAL de Final Fantasy X. O arco da história de Tidus em Final Fantasy X faz alusão à famosa história japonesa de Susanoo e Yamato-no-Orochi. Susanoo (Tidus) é banido de sua casa, no Céu (Zanarkand dos Sonhos) e tenta voltar para lá. Ele vai para o mundo mortal (Spira) e se deparada com duas divindades terrenas que estavam chorando por terem que sacrificar as suas folhas (Evocadores) para o maléfico Yamato-no-Orochi (Sin) para impedi-lo de destruir sua casa. Eles queriam salvar sua oitava filha (Yuna), então Susanoo elabora uma plano que envolve receber a serpente-dragão e embriagá-lo com vinho ("Hymm of the Fayth") e matá-lo em seu estado de embriaguez. Voz No Beyond Final Fantasy incluído nas versões International e PAL de Final Fantasy X, o dublador de Tidus, James Arnold Taylor, descreve Tidus como um jovem agressivo e animado que sempre que estar certo e ser um herói. Ao se preparar para seu papel como o dublador inglês de Tidus, Taylor se afastou de sua vida pessoal, já que ele disse que isso podia se relacionar com a forma que Tidus reage as coisas. Musica Tema Em Final Fantasy X, "Tidus's Theme" tem um ritmo baixo e uma melodia suave. As duas vezes que seu tema é tocado notavelmente são quando Tidus está se dirigindo para o estádio de blitzball no início do jogo, e quando ele lembra de Jecht mostrando-lhe o Jecht Shot enquanto o grupo está no navio para Luca. Ele também toca no final depois que o grupo ganha a batalha final e os moradores da Ilha de Besaid estavam os regozijando. O "Tidus's Theme" está incluído no álbum Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X como uma faixa de piano. O tema também foi reorganizado para o remaster Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster como uma melodia ainda mais suave que elimina o uso da gaita. "The Blitzers" é uma variação energética e muito mais rápida em ritmo do que a "Tidu's Theme" que é tocada em algumas cenas que envolvem blitzball. A música com vocal associada a Tidus é a "Go Dream" no álbum feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus, e é cantada por Masakazu Morita. Outras aparições Tidus também aparece nos seguintes títulos da [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]: *''Final Fantasy XIV'' como uma carta de Triple Triad. *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Dimensions II'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' como um personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' como um Legend. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' como cartas. *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Explorers'' como um Trance. *''Final Fantasy World Wide Words. *Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' como um personagem jogável. *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' como um personagem, uma habilidade e uma roupa Wol. *''World of Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável temporariamente. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' como cartas. *''Triple Triad'' como um oponente e como cartas. Aparições fora da série Tidus também aparece nos seguintes títulos fora série: *''Kingdom Hearts''. *''Itadaki Street'' como um personagem jogável. *''Square Enix Legend World''. *''Puzzle & Dragons''. *''Monster Strike'' como um personagem jogável. Galeria ;Artes File:Final Fantasy X Early Concept Art.jpg|Arte conceitual antiga de Final Fantasy X de um personagem que parece Tidus. File:Tidus art.jpg|Arte promocional de Tidus. File:FFX-TidusYuna artwork.jpg|Arte feita por Tetsuya Nomura. File:Yuna-Tidus-FFX-HD.JPG|Arte promocional do Final Fantasy X HD Remaster. File:Amano-TidusYuna.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Watery Dream.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Steel.jpg|Esboço de Tidus feito por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Shirtless (Even Shorts) Tidus by Yoshitaka Amano.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka de Tidus sem blusa. File:Amano Warmth.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Tidus vs Monster.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Determination.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Little Tidus Sketch.jpg|Arte conceitual de Tidus jovem. File:Yuna2.jpg|Tidus reunido com Yuna. File:FF 25th Anniversary Event Poster.jpg|Tidus no pôster do Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary. File:Tidus Yuna Nomura 2014.jpg|Arte de Tidus e Yuna feita por Tetsuya Nomura. File:Yuna Tidus Naora Artwork 2014.png|Arte de Tidus e Yuna feita por Yusuke Naora. ;Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2 File:Tidus-render-ffx.png|Render. File:FFX Tidus Hi-Res Render.png|Render Hi-res. File:FFX Kid Tidus Render.png|Render de Tidus criança. File:Tidus Victory Pose.png|Pose de Vitória de Tidus. File:Tidus Victory Pose Underwater.png|Pose de vitória de Tidus's Victory Pose (Submerso). File:Tidus signing autograph.jpg|Tidus assinando autógrafos para seus fãs antes de um jogo de blitzball. File:Tidus and auron in zanarkand.jpg|Tidus e Auron em Zanarkand. File:Tidus floating.jpg|Tidus em Besaid. File:Tidus with a megaphone.jpg|Tidus falando para multidões em Luca. File:Tidus laughs.jpg|Tidus rindo em Luca. File:Tidus and Yuna in Luca.jpg|Tidus e Yuna em Luca. File:Tidus and yuna2.jpg|Tidus e Yuna na Mi'ihen Highroad. File:Tidus_riding_the_Shoopuf.jpg|Tidus em um Shoopuf. File:Tidus and rikku riding snowmobile.jpg|Tidus e Rikku em seu caminho para o Templo de Macalania. File:Angry_Tidus.jpg|Tidus irritado. File:Tidus_and_Yuna_in_Bevelle_Temple.jpg|Tidus e Yuna no Templo de Bevelle. File:Yuna and Tidus after their romance scene.jpg|Yuna e Tidus depois de sua cena romântica. File:Tidus in the pond in macalania.jpg|Tidus nadando no lago em Macalania. File:Tidus_in_Zanarkand_Ruins.jpg|Tidus nas Ruínas de Zanarkand. File:Tidus's house in dream zanarkand.jpg|A casa de Tidus em sua Zanarkand. File:Tidus_and_his_trophies.jpg|Tidus e seus troféus. File:Tidus Yuna Before Fighting Sin.png|Tidus e Yuna antes de lutarem contra Sin. File:Tidus's mother.jpg|Tidus jovem com sua mãe. File:Tidus_Yuna_X-2.png|Tidus aparece no sonho de Yuna em Final Fantasy X-2. File:Tidus revives.jpg|Tidus em Final Fantasy X-2. ;Dissidia Final Fantasy e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy File:Tidus Dissidia CG render.png|Render FMV de Dissidia. File:012NewTidus.png|Rener do traje de Final Fantasy X de Tidus de Dissidia 012. File:10 Tidus (3).png|Render do raje alternativo de Tidus sem bulsa feita por Yoshitaka Amano de Dissidia 012. File:Tidus 012.jpg|Tidus confrontando Jecht em Dissidia 012. Etimologia e simbolismo A apalvra de Okinawa "tida" significa "sol". O tema sol é referido na na crest e sigil necessárias para a sua Arma Celestial e, possivelmente, em seu traje, sendo em maior parte amarelo, e em seu cabelo loiro. O nome de Tidus nunca é falado em Final Fantasy X porque o jogador pode renomear ele. Em Final Fantasy X-2, Tidus é chamado apenas de ele, dele, ou você-sabe-quem. O nome de Tidus em Kingdom Hearts e Dissidia Final Fantasy é pronunciado como T-dus, mas é pronunciado como Tai-dus em uma cena de Kingdom Hearts II. Seu nome é pronunciado alto várias vezes como Tee-dus em Final Fantasy X -Will-. Jogos posteriores e remakes que removeram o recurso de (re)nomear personagens podem abrir caminhos por meio da dublagem. Os personagens de Tidus e Yuna podem aludir ao chinês do Yin e Yang. Na filosofia chinesa, o yin e yang são conceitos usados para descreves forças aparentemente opostas ou contrárias que realmente são complementares, interligadas, e dão independencia um ao outro de acordo com o quanto se relacionam. Muitas dualidades tangíveis (tais como luz e escuridão, fogo e água, homem e mulher) são consideradas como manifestações físicas do yin e yang. Essa dualidade está na origem de muitos ramos da ciência e da filosofia clássica chinesa, bem como sendo uma diretriz primária da medicina tradicional chinesa, e um princípio central das artes marciais e dos exercícios chineses. Yin é o princípio negativo/passivo/feminino da natureza, e pode aludir a muitos outros conceitos, por exemplo, a lua, a orientação sombria, algo secreto ou aculto, "do submundo", nublado, ou sinistro. Yan é o princípio positivo/ativo/masculino na natureza, e pode aludir a muitos outros conceitos, por exemplo, o sol, extroversão, franqueza, e "pertencer a este mundo". Trivialidades *Yuna faz inúmeras homenagens a Tidus durante Final Fantasy X-2, com a mais notável sendo o símbolo do Zanarkand abes em seu peto enquanto veste a drespheres Gunner. Seu cabelo foi cortado em um estilo semelhante ao seu (excluindo seu longo rabo de cabalo), e sua pose de batalha durante o uso da dresphere Warrior é a mesma de Tidus, e ela também imita sua Pose de Vitória e usa suas citações de batalha. Além dissom ao usar a dressphere Warrior, Yuna empunha a espada Broherhood de Tidus, e como Dark Knight ela empunha a Caladbolg, a Arma Celestial de Tidus. [[Arquivo:Tidus Eternal Calm.png|thumb|Tidus em The Eternal Calm.]] *Na versão original japonesa da movie sphere em Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm, Tidus é mostrado na prisão de Bevelle em vez de Shuyin. *Tidus e Yuna ganharam o primeiro lugar no "Melhor Casal do Ano" na revista Game Informer em fevereiro de 2009. *O elemento tema de Tidus é a água, representada por muitos fatores do jogo, como a espada Brotherhood, suas habilidades de natação, e a cor do seu Sphere Grid. *Embora seja claro que Yuna e Tidus se tornaram romanticamente envolvidos, outras cenas românticas podem ocorrer em Final Fantasy X. Em cena de um sonho de Tidus, ele é confrontado por Rikku e Yuna, discutindo sobre quem vai para Zanarkand com ele. Mais tarde, no Guadosalom, se o jogador conversar uma terceira vez com Rikku quando esperam por Yuna, e escolher a opção "I'd rather have you, Rikku" ("Eu prefiro ter você, Rikku", em tradução livre), Rikku vai brincar, bater em Tidus, e dizer em Al Bhed "Talvez algum dia!". Uma opção similar está disponível para Lulu, com ela respondendo: "Interessante. Acho que eu poderia adicionar você à minha lista. Desejo boa sorte, jovem, você vai precisar." *No final do jogo em inglês, Yuna diz a Tidus que ela ama-o. Na versão japonesa, ela somente agradece a ele. Essa alteração foi feita para compensar as diferenças culturais. *Em Final Fantasy XIV, havia uma referência a Tidus na quest "Little Saboteurs" no Mineiro Nv. 30. O mineiro Lalafell erroneamente chama o jogador do sexo masculino de "Tidus" antes de lembrar o nome dele. *Em Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, um Roegadyn posando como o herói que matou o Primal Titan chamada o Primal repetidamente de Tidus até corrigir isso várias missões mais tarde. Referências de:Tidus es:Tidus fr:Tidus it:Tidus en:Tidus ru:Тидус Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X -Will- Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Categoria:Warriors Categoria:Jogadores de Blitzball